


That's Enough!

by SithLord98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Finn, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Biting, Dark, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Hux is Not Nice, Kidnapping, Knotting, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Rey, Romantic Soulmates, Rutting, Size Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SithLord98/pseuds/SithLord98
Summary: After a deadly virus caused by the overuse of suppressants that nearly wiped out omegas in 2449, federal laws were put into place to preserve and protect them. These laws are highly oppressive in nature for them, requiring omegas to register if they have not been claimed by 18.  Rey Marek and Tatum Rax are two betas and former foster sisters trying to heal after living a rather traumatic childhood. Rey accepts a mathematics teaching position at Resistance Academy, one of the last omega secondary schools in the U.S., located within the D.C. Metro area next to First Order Academy – an exclusive alpha secondary school founded and financed by the Skywalker and Palpatine  families. Tatum is the school librarian, which makes the situation even more convenient for her. Kylo Ren and his friend Armitage Hux  have been asked to oversee in the merging of the two schools. After a prescription recall on suppressants, Rey and Tatum both realize that they are omegas that haven't presented, but opt to take the risk and not report this in hopes that the suppressants will kick back in again soon. Everything is fine until they meet Kylo and Armitage during a transition visit at Resistance Academy that everything goes to shit for them…





	1. Chapter 1

“Don't go!" Rey exclaims, jumping up in her sleep. Rey hears the click of the lamp on Tatum's side. She woke her up. "Come here little sis. Everything is going to be okay. I'm here." Tatum grabs a pillow and places it on her lap so Rey can place her head on it, turns the lamp back off, and turns the tv on to HGTV's Flipper Up while massaging Rey’s head. "Those two are so fucking perfect together…They drive me nuts." Rey sighs. "Yeah I know... Do you think we will ever meet our soulmates Tate?" "I don't know. I hope so if they’re nice. If not, we are better off not knowing them. I hope they are betas." Rey nods at that. "Alphas are the worst. They act so damn predatory and aggressive... It’s kind of creepy watching them, plus they say that having sex with them can be scary, especially during their ruts." They both cringe at the thought of that...

"So this is what I found out" Tatum says. The suppressants will finally kick in again in two and a half weeks give or take. I accrued plenty of work leave, so I will give you some of my time while we are off. If we finish off the week we should be all set, plus we will still have plenty of leave time left when we take our trip to Thailand next Fall. Don't worry. I'll help you finish writing your lesson plans for the next two weeks for the sub. We’ll have plenty of time to do that on Friday with the students out of school for a three day weekend. We have to get ready for the First Order visit next month. If they figure out that we are unregistered omegas we're fucked." Rey nods as she falls back asleep...

"Here's some pics of our new club we just opened. It's been packed since our opening night" Poe tells Kylo. Kylo, Armitage, Finn and Poe have been friends since childhood. Poe's mom was a political advisor for his mom Leia, before she passed away when Poe was 14 of cancer. Poe's father Kes Dameron is a military general along with his dad Han Solo. Finn's dad is U.S. Congressman Lando Calrissian. All four of them were thick as thieves until college. Finn and Poe we're accepted into the U.S. Air Force Academy, and Kylo and Hux attended the U.S. Naval Academy. Finn and Poe both became pilots for the Air Force, and are currently working as political advisors for Lando. Kylo and Hux became Navy Seals. They both received their law degrees at Georgetown, and now work as legal counselors and advisors for their families. 

Kylo grabs Poe’s phone to look at the pics. “The place does look nice. You and Finn did a great job. Looks like Hux and I should have invested in this place with you guys.” Kylo continues to look at the pics and abruptly stops, staring intensely at one particular pic. “Who are these two?” Hux walks over to look at the pic. Kylo and Hux look up at each other, then back down at the pic. “That’s Rey and Tatum” Finn says. They teach at the Resistance Academy with our girls Rose and Paige. Kylo smirks hearing this. “What do they teach?” Poe and Finn look at each other and start laughing. Hux rolls his eyes and looks at Finn pissed. “What do they teach?” “Rey graduated with a B.S. in Mechanical Engineering at Georgetown and teaches Math with my girl Rose. Tatum just finished her Masters in Library Science at Georgetown, and is now the school librarian. She use to teach Humanities and Philosophy with Paige. Hux smirks at that. “Do you know anything else about them? What are their last names? Poe burrows his brows. “Rey’s last name is Marek, and Tatum’s is Rax.” Kylo and Hux look at each other. This intensifies their curiosity of the girls. Finn sighs then shakes his head at them. “The four of them attended school together. Rey and Tatum grew up in the same foster home. According to Rose, they always came to school covered in bruises and starving.” Poe looks at Finn and whispers “what the fuck” when Kylo and Hux start clenching their fists. 

“They are renting a brownstone near the school…They’re a no go guys.” Kylo looks pissed. “Why?” Finn looks at Kylo bemused. “They’re betas I guess, but they aren’t interested in alphas…Their foster dad was an alpha.” Kylo and Hux look at each other pissed. Hux looks back over at Finn. “Why did you mention that you guess they are betas?” Finn sighs. “There is something about them. They don’t smell it, but there’s something about the way they look…I don’t know…I haven’t met too many omegas, but Poe and I were overly protective of them when we first met them… A few alphas at the club that night when we took these pics started fighting with each other around them. It scared the shit out of them, and they haven’t been to the club since. They freaked the fuck out when I asked them if they were omegas a few weeks ago, so I suppose they are not. They keep to themselves for the most part. The students at the school love them and accidentally call them mom sometimes.” Hux and Kylo both smile at that. Kylo stands up first. “They sound cool. Too bad they don’t like alphas.” Poe and Finn nod enthusiastically at that. “It’s been a long day. I’m wiped. Tell Rose and Paige I said hi.” The four of them finish their goodbyes, and Kylo and Hux jump into Kylo’s Land Rover. Kylo starts laughing. “My shit, I wonder if those two are fucking real sometimes. How could they not realize that they are omegas that haven’t presented yet? They grew up malnourished…This is common. Sounds like they are good wife and mommy material…” Hux nods. “ We need to do some research and find out some more about them…Let’s give their foster dad a visit. The students at Resistance are not in school tomorrow. Maybe we should go over and ambush them with a staff transition meeting and visit to see these two for ourselves.” Kylo smirks at that. “Call Mitaka. See what he can find out about them and their foster dad…”


	2. Chapter 2

Hux looks over at Kylo, and hands him his bag of tactical and interrogation gear.“Mitaka confirmed that Rey and Tatum are the daughters of our family advisors that went missing around fifteen years ago…Plutt must have been involved with their disappearance. They use to live in a junkyard with Plutt in Madison Heights. Plutt recently sold the place and relocated to Lovettesville, so luckily for us we don’t have to travel as far. Once we bring him back to our basement, we can interrogate, torture, and dismember him without any interruption. Kylo nods. “I hope these two are worth it.” Kylo looks at Hux. “It’s them. The moment I saw Rey in the pic, I knew she was my soulmate. Don’t tell me you don’t feel the same about Tatum…” Hux sighs as he sits down. “You know I do, but what if they cause us to go into a rut while at the school?” “Then we’ll just let our natural alpha instincts kick in…”

“Timmy? Timmy, Timmy… Jimmy?” Unkar starts laughing as he watches an old episode of South Park. Unkar’s windows are up in his house, so Kylo and Hux take a minute to watch the show before they attack him. Kylo makes a whistling noise to grab Plutt’s attention. Plutt signals for two guys sitting with him to go outside and find the source. Kylo and Hux snap their necks as soon as they walk outside, but do it so quietly that he does not realize what has happened to them. Plutt grabs his shotgun and walks outside. “Mitch? Chet?” Kylo starts whistling again, indicating that Plutt should guess again. Plutt runs back into his house and closes his door, startled to see Hux behind it. Before he can react, Hux subdues him by brandishing him with his own shotgun. Together Hux and Kylo drag the two bodies and Unkar into their SUV. Kylo calls Mitaka. “We have him. We took the black GMC Yukon with the HK-47 license plate. Make sure that law enforcement on the route back home is warned not to stop us…” 

Plutt wakes up in a dim lit room on an interrogation table with two men dressed in black wearing bizarre metal masks with voice distortion staring at him. “Where am I?” Hux gets up and walks over to him. “You’re our guest.” “What about my brothers Mitch and Chet? Kylo gets up and walks over to him. “They are with us right now.” Hux kicks a bucket revealing their ashes. Plutt begins to sob. “What do you want from me?” Hux takes a knife and begins to flay his skin off as Plutt begins to scream in agony. Kylo removes his mask and walks closer to Plutt releasing a slow drawn grin. “So tell us about the girls…” 

Kylo and Hux are in Hux’s Mercedes AMG G 65, watching as Rey and Tatum get ready to leave for work on Friday in Tatum’s Chevy Silverado. Kylo notices a silver one parked next to hers. They look at each other and laugh. “These two little ladies of ours never cease to amaze me” Hux replies. They watch as they grab their cat from outside and bring her in for the day, and take their German shepherd out for a last minute potty walk. Kylo and Hux fist pump. “They have a German shepherd too? Nice. Now we don’t have to worry about getting BB-9E a playmate.” Hux nods. After about 15 minutes, the girls finally come back out again.“Oh fuck!” Kylo yells. “What?” Kylo points at the girls. “Look.” Rey and Tatum are wearing 1940s vintage style low v-neck swing dresses that accentuate their breasts and waists, but are putting blazers on over their dresses as they head into Tatum’s truck. They look amazing. “Let’s get over there…now.” Hux nods in agreement. Kylo calls Mitaka. “Rey and Tatum have a German shepherd puppy and a cat. I am not sure if they have any more pets but if they do, bring them to the house. Make sure they are transferred safe. Have them pack their clothes too...”

Rey, Tatum, Rose, and Paige are checking each others makeup, waiting until the photographer finishes setting up for their faculty group picture. After they take the picture, Principal Wedge Antilles stops his staff before they leave. “I need you to please stay for a bit for an important faculty meeting involving the merging of the two schools… We will begin shortly.” Rey and Tatum take a seat in the back row of the auditorium. Kylo and Hux stare at the girls from the curtains. “Wedge, lock the doors in the back, but keep the front exits open for your staff to leave. Mitaka informed authorities not to respond to any calls regarding the school. I am happy to see you were able to take the staff’s cell phone devices without incident…Thank you uncle Wedge. Congrats on the wedding to uncle Luke. Tell him I still fucking hate him and that he sucks at living." All three of them laugh. “So will I get the principal job when the two schools merge?” Kylo looks at Wedge. “No. You will be one of the assistant superintendents for the district starting next school year. Wedge smiles and the two pat his back. “Time to introduce us. If this works out, you’re invited to the wedding, but uncle Luke can go fuck himself…” 

“Hi staff. Thank you so much for being patient. I know you have many…” Kylo whispers and points at the girls to Hux “Look…” Rey and Tatum look like they are sweating, and remove their blazers. When Tatum gets up, Rey notices a wet spot on her ass. Rey gets up too and turns around. She has a wet spot too. They look at each other nervous as they begin to breathe hard, sniffing. They are presenting and scenting. Rey bends down. She is beginning to already have abdominal pain. Tatum is in pain as well, but continues to rub Rey’s back. Hux has to stop Kylo from going to her. “Your uncle is almost finished with our introduction. Once he is, we’ll get everyone the fuck out.” “Are there anymore questions? Good. I am proud to introduce the two that will oversee in the merging of the schools. I have known them since they were born. These two are the grandsons of Anakin Skywalker and Sheev Palpatine.” The staff begins to whisper to each other after hearing this. After graduating from Georgetown with their law degrees with an emphasis in Analytical Studies, Kylo and Armitage are the lead counselors and advisors for their families. Their innovative ideas on the reorganization of business structures have peaked the interests of businesses internationally, and they have been featured in magazines such as Forbes. As you can see we are in good hands. This school merge will be completed meticulously with the best of care. I am pleased to introduce to you Kylo Ren and Armitage Hux!” The staff stands up and cheers as they clap. Rey and Tatum are still bending over in their chairs in pain. 

Tatum and Rey sit up when the staff sits down and the two begin to speak. Kylo comes up to the podium first. He appears to be agitated and removes his blazer. “Fuck!” He screams as he rips his blazer in two. The staff gasps. “You have a small school of around 400 students. First Order Academy has enough space to add an additional 850 faculty and students. You will also receive an additional one third more than what you are currently making once you transfer over next year. All of you will be offered contracts next year. We are hiring additional security and counselors to help the students with the transition. If you don’t want to transfer over to our school, that is fine. HR will make sure you are placed elsewhere without any issues. For those who want to work for us, welcome to the First Order. By the way, you will all receive a $1,000 bonus this year right before winter break. This is customary when you work for us… Now get the fuck out!” Kylo and Hux are in full rut. Their pupils are dilated…Kylo rips the podium from the stage and throws it off to the side. He then removes his sweater vest and begins to rip it cross eyed screaming obscenities. 

Hux throws the photographer a credit card, then takes all of his cameras and starts destroying them while looking at Tatum. They begin to start throwing and destroying the chairs lined up on the stage together as everyone runs out. Rey and Tatum get up and try to leave from the back doors, but the doors are locked. Hux and Kylo stop destroying the chairs, and walk over to the girls predatorily. “There is nowhere to hide you two. It appears you are stuck with us on a permanent basis... So why didn’t you two register as omegas? Tatum and Rey look at each other. Rey looks at Kylo with hate in her eyes. “I fucking hate alphas!” She screams. Kylo tries to grab her, but she backs away closer to Tatum. Tatum looks at Kylo. “Don’t fucking ask us stupid questions. You know why. Alphas treat omegas like shit. You created laws prohibiting them from working jobs such as law enforcement or military, and you gave them a national curfew at 10 P.M. Omega/omega coupling is prohibited. Rape laws do not apply for unclaimed omegas, and all omegas are prohibited from using suppressants. Laws are clearly favored for alphas, siding with you assholes regarding domestic related conflicts with their omega partners, even permitting alphas to control their ability to work, move up their curfew time, and even family planning. The laws are even harsher for omegas who are documented soulmates with their alpha partners. “We have some feisty omega mates don’t we?” Kylo laughs and nods at that. Kylo and Hux reach over to try and touch Rey and Tatum, but the girls slap them…

A searing pain that feels like electricity flows through their bodies starting from their fingers through their toes. The pain is immediately ebbed away with this warm and relaxing sensation within their hearts. All they can hear is the breathing and beating of their mates’ hearts. They are soulmates… Kylo and Hux fall on their asses in shock but are elated. Rey and Tatum take this opportunity to run off to the front of the auditorium, but Kylo and Hux grab them before they can leave. Rey and Tatum put up a struggle against them. Kylo pushes Rey up against the auditorium wall and lifts her up, biting into her mating gland to claim her. Rey screams in pain. This distracts Tatum and as she tries to run to Rey, Hux forces her on the ground and bites hard into her mating gland, claiming her as well. Rey’s and Tatum’s cries echo the room as Kylo and Hux pepper them with kisses and licks on their mating glands as they dry hump them. Hux and Kylo’s pupils begin to dilate again as they start scenting them like animals.  
They look down at them as they begin to unbuckle their pants. Tatum’s and Rey’s eyes widen in fear at the sight of their cocks. They are significantly larger and oddly shaped in comparison to what they have seen before. “Now I am going to mate with you my little kitten” Hux whispers to Tatum. He puts his index finger inside of Tatum’s pussy and tastes it….Tatum jolts when Hux screams “Fuck!” Hux maneuvers his cock with his right hand to place himself in her entrance. Tatum cries “wait,” “stop” and “please don’t,” but Hux doesn’t listen. He sheathes himself hard inside of her with one stroke, and begins to moan as he works himself between her legs. Tatum feels tear drops fall on her breasts. “I fucking love you already you bloody bitch” Hux whispers into Tatum’s ear as she sobs.

Rey looks over at Tatum when she screams from across the room, and suddenly feels a searing pain. Kylo is working his way inside of her. He releases a low guttural moan once he is fully inside of her, kissing her as she sobs. Their physical pain eventually subsides, but it’s swiftly replaced with feelings of fear, despair, loss of dignity and control. Kylo and Hux whisper sweet nothings to them as they fuck them hard and erratically without abandon like wild animals. They both scream obscenities as they knot inside of them, flooding them with cum. Rey and Tatum are so both physically and emotionally numb at this point, that they don’t even respond to the pain they felt when they knotted inside of them. “Tatum, baby that was amazing.” Hux says as he shoots another load into her from his knot. Tatum winces. “Are you telling me betas are better?” Tatum looks Hux in the eye. “I wouldn’t know, being that you just took my virginity. Hux shakes in shock over hearing this, apologizing in her ear repeatedly as he floods another load of cum inside of her…

Kylo mentions having children with Rey, and Rey interrupts and screams “speaking of kids, what should I tell our daughters about my first time? Should I make up a lie, or tell them the truth that mommy’s first time was when daddy raped mommy while she had to listen to their aunt Tatum scream "no" and "please stop" as she was being raped by uncle Armitage on the cold, dirty floor of a school auditorium? Will you feel fear and a need to protect our children if they present as omegas, or will you not give a fuck?” Kylo starts shaking and apologizing. “I didn’t know you were…” as he shoots another load of cum inside of her. Rey looks away from him. The girls immediately run to each other and console one another once Kylo’s and Hux’s knots deflate. Soft sniffles echo the room as the four of them quietly put their clothes back on. Kylo and Hux escort them back to their rooms to get their school laptops and paperwork, and help them into Hux’s car. “I'm sorry, but you two are moving in with us” Kylo announces, immediately after they leave the school parking lot…


	3. Chapter 3

Rey and Tatum are sitting in the backseat looking out from the windows. Rey wants to say something, but she isn’t ready to speak. Neither is Tatum. Sensing this from their soulmates, Kylo and Hux answer the questions they sense they have. “Don’t worry. We had your things brought to the house today. Your pets are cute by the way… We have a German shepherd puppy and a kitten too. We received word that they are getting along great together.” Hux glances at Tatum from the driver’s mirror as he drives and sighs. “Tatum, we spend most of our time living in a compound hidden in Great Falls, that sits on 20 acres... People know to leave us alone out there. We also have 24 hour detailed security, and are currently hiring additional security for you two as we speak. ” Rey and Tatum look at each other in fear… “We are almost there.” The compound is not really a compound, but a mid century modern mega mansion with a black exterior and a ton on windows. The place looks amazing; especially with the orange fall leaves peppered on the roof, but Rey and Tatum make a contentious effort to not display their feelings about the place. This concerns the guys.... “We have a small farm and horses on the property too… Do you like that Rey?” Rey shakes her head and starts crying uncontrollably. Tatum consoles Rey. Hux notices the tears silently streaming from Tatum’s face. “What’s wrong?” He asks. Tatum kisses Rey’s head as she holds her and says nothing. 

 

When they get out of the car, Hux and Kylo grab them and force them into a basement bunker separate from the house. The mood down there is sinister and menacing. There is something very unstable about these two… Perhaps one can say the same about Tatum and Rey… Kylo and Hux take them to a room in the back. A spotlight highlights the back of a large sized man in this dimly lit room, that's missing the skin off his fucking back. Rey and Tatum look at each other. “I…I don ‘t understand.” Kylo feels hope when Rey speaks and walks towards her, but she turns away. “Rey it’s Plutt.” Rey and Tatum look at each other, then at Plutt. Hux walks over to Tatum. She turns away as well. “We found out about two when we hung out with Finn and Poe a few days ago. The moment we saw you in the pics of their new club, we knew then… They told us that you lived in a foster home, and were being abused by your foster dad. We found him and brought him back, along with his brothers Mitch and Chet.” Hux points to a bucket of ashes. Rey and Tatum look around the room for weapons, and find some flaying knives and masks. Hux grabs Tatum as she walks over to retrieve them. Knowing that this is their chance to kill Plutt at their own hands, Tatum takes a deep breath and turns around to look at Hux…“Back down! Please my alpha?” Tatum whimpers. Hux falls to his feet and crawls over to Tatum, growling and bowing before her with his knees on the ground. 

 

Rey grabs Kylo’s torso. “He is ours to kill... Thank you for retrieving him my alpha, but we deserve this…” Kylo begins to cry as he picks her up and carries her around the room, cooing her. Rey feels a sharp pain... ”Ouch! Alpha!” Rey screams. Kylo bridal carries her over to one of the sofas in the dark room. She is sweating and holding her stomach. “I don’t know what is going on… I am really scared…” Kylo takes off his shirt. Rey gasps. “Fuck!” Kylo smiles and whispers in her ear “do you like that baby?” Rey looks back at him and nods whispering back “I need you my alpha.” Kylo starts trembling uncontrollably and sheathes himself inside of her in one, deep stroke. They both gasp.”Fuck! Ah!” “Mmmm.” “Mmmm…That feel good baby?” “Ah shit…Yes it does.” “Oh fuck Rey you feel so good baby. “ “Mmmm. So do you.” “Fuck Rey! I went into my first rut today…I don’t know what is going on…I…” “Alpha I am in pain. I need you. Knot in me… Please?” Kylo begins to cry and nod, slowly thrusting inside of her in a circular motion. He then stops to control his trembling and crying.”Rey, you don’t realize the power you hold over me. Do you? I love you so much baby.” Rey lifts her hand and hesitantly rubs his back. “Alpha!” Kylo nods then picks up a steady pace, and fucks her hard, Rey begins to scream a melody of obscenities as she cums on his cock. This sends him over the edge, and he cums inside and releases his knot inside of her. Kylo tries to move over to the side, but Rey wraps her legs around his torso, and starts caressing his back and arms while she hums. Kylo gasps. “Rey, I-” “It’s ok Kylo. I know…

 

Hux looks over at Tatum. “Are you pleased with your alpha as well my love?” Tatum wants to tell him that she wishes he was dead, but she really needs for Rey and her to kill Plutt themselves so she fakes it. “Yes baby. Thank you so much for bringing him out here for us like this. Rey and I will discuss how to kill him on a later date, so can you please make sure he remains alive for us baby?” Hux nods with enthusiasm as he looks up at her. Tatum touches his face and smiles. He smiles back, looking up at her with fresh tears in his eyes. “I already love you so fucking bloody much baby… I...” Hux presses her hand against his cheek again. He then stands up and presses her forehead. “You’re in heat baby.” Hux hears a plop noise coming from Tatum. Some of her slick just dropped to the floor. Hux bends down to taste it, licking it all up from the floor as he releases a deep growl. Tatum starts to growl as well as she watches him. Hux lifts up the skirt of her dress and pulls her underwear down, removing them using his teeth. There is something so feral and erotic about it… Hux looks back up again at Tatum. His pupils are dilated again. He looks like a completely different person. “I don’t know what is going on with me baby… I have never rutted before until today.” “Really?” Tatum asks. Hux nods, shaking and frantically looking around the room. He picks her up, and then places her on the other sofa in the room. 

 

“I don’t feel good. Alpha can you-” Hux violently spreads her legs and fucks her hard like a monster. “Is this ok baby?” Tatum nods. “It feels good…Keep going… Don’t stop.” Hux mentions the things he can do for her, that disappointing her is his only fear, how lonely him and Kylo felt when no one ever greeted them during those times they came back home for deployment, and how he doesn’t want their kids or her to go through that. He wants to raise a close knit family. “Hux, alpha… my alpha, can you knot in me? It’s okay baby, we can talk about it later... You are not alone anymore baby, but I am in pain…” Hux lifts Tatum up and rotates her around, so he can fuck her from behind. Tatum lets out a long drawn mewl from switching to this position, cumming soon after. Hux switches them back so he is on top. “Baby I am not normal…Kylo and I enjoy killing people. We kill only those who deserve it.” Tatum laughs. “So do Rey and I…” Hux screams aloud upon hearing this revelation, startling and waking up Plutt as he comes inside of her and releases his knot. Hux looks at Tatum, then peppers her face with kisses. “It appears the four of us have a lot to discuss…”


	4. Chapter 4

“Don’t go!” Rey screams as she wakes up to Kylo growling and moaning, with his knot deep inside of her. “Fuck! Don’t move baby…I’m putting my pups in you…Six or eight.” Rey looks at him bemused. “Six or eight?” Kylo nods enthusiastically.”Pups Rey. I want at least six to eight pups. We have to keep it at an even number.” Rey winces at that, and Kylo growls, then nips on her mating gland. “Omega stop moving! Take my pups!” Rey stops moving, quietly sobbing as Kylo licks her tears as he cums inside her again. A half hour later Kylo’s knot deflates and Rey lays on her side facing away from Kylo. “Turn around baby.” Rey shakes her head. “Please?” Rey turns around. Kylo grabs a hold of her and starts taking deep breaths, concentrating. “You had a nightmare about your parents… What happened in the dream baby? Tell me everything...” 

Rey sighs. “Tatum’s parents were close with my parents. That I remember for sure.” Kylo nods. I remember playing hide and seek with Tatum, and I hid where our parents were talking…It looked like an office? Our dads’ started arguing with each other. Tatum grabbed a hold of me, and shushed me to stay quiet. My dad saw us hiding in the corner, and placed his finger on his mouth, indicating that he wanted us to keep quiet. We nodded at him. There is a loud knock at the door. He looks over at us with fear in his eyes and leaves the room. We hear gunshots. Two guys shot and killed our fathers, then kidnapped our mothers. We stayed there for a few days. Tatum would leave the room to grab us some food from the kitchen…She didn’t want me to see what she saw…She was protecting me. Plutt eventually found and kidnapped us.” Kylo kisses her forehead. “Do you remember anything else baby?” Rey nods. “The guys’ names are Exar and Brendol.” Kylo looks at her shocked, fumbling to grab his phone. “Where are you? We’ll meet you two in the kitchen in an hour…It’s important. ” 

Rey looks around the room. “This obviously must be Kylo’s bedroom” she thinks to herself. His bedroom is amazing. It has vaulted ceilings, a fireplace, his and hers closets, a large sitting area with a large, brown leather Chesterfield sofa that matches the wooden floors, and a black king sized bed. The windows show a view of a lake. Rey walks over to the window while Kylo turns on the fireplace. “It is supposed to snow today. The lake looks amazing covered in snow.” Rey nods. “I can’t wait to see it” she says, smiling at the deer outside. Kylo looks over at her shedding tears in his eyes, and then sneaks into the bathroom to start a bath. Kylo comes back in the bedroom to grab Rey, bridal carrying her into the bathtub. The two of them remain silent, staring at each other intensely as they clean one another. Kylo picks Rey up out of the tub once they finish, and towel dries her. Rey walks into Kylo’s closet and starts rubbing her naked body all over his clothes, marking her territory without even realizing it. Kylo smiles. She looks over at Kylo, then grabs a tight charcoal gray cardigan sweater and flannel lounge pants, watching hungrily as he puts them on. Rey puts on a teal slip dress with lace, and a charcoal gray open front cardigan wrap sweater. Kylo grabs her and starts touching her as she leaves the bedroom. Rey hits his hand. They both growl and playfully nip each other as they meet Tatum and Hux downstairs. 

Tatum is looking outside solemn as it snows, while Hux is happily making dinner for them. Rey walks over to Tatum and holds her crying. The guys observe them silently as they speak. “All that time. You never told me…I didn’t realize it until I told Kylo.” Tatum is confused. “Never told you what little sis?” “The real reason why you never let me go with you to get food when they were killed. You said it was because you didn’t want to share the candy you found, but you didn’t want me to see…You didn’t want me to see.” Tatum takes a sip of her wine and nods, still staring out of the window. “You always protected me Tatum. You would always antagonize him when he came after me to beat me. He would beat you so hard that you started stuttering… You still stutter to this day when you are nervous or afraid.” Hux balls his fists, recalling how Tatum stuttered “stop, wait, and please don’t,” when she begged him not to- “You are the only family I have left Rey… I couldn’t let anything happen to you…” “Tatum…I don’t know what to say.”

Hux walks over behind Tatum, shaking with his fists balled. Tatum turns around reluctantly and hugs Hux. He picks her up and brings her to the sofa, sitting her on his lap, then cups her face. “I am going to interrogate and kill him now. I will dismember him at a later date.” Tatum looks at Rey, watching as Rey nods, then looks up at Hux. “Okay. How will you do it?” “I am thinking about removing his spine.” This puts a smile on Rey’s and Tatum’s faces. Kylo looks up at Rey confused. “Wait…Do you two enjoy killing too…” Rey nods up at Kylo. “Fuck!” Kylo screams, as he picks Rey up, slinging her over his shoulder, then smacking her ass as he brings her back upstairs. “Can you two wait to kill him, and just interrogate him for now? Brendol and Exar did it.” Tatum and Hux look at each other and nod…

“Who are Brendol and Exar?” Hux looks at Tatum in the eyes. “Exar is a family enemy, and Brendol is my dad.” Tatum backs away nervous.”It’s okay baby. He is already dead to me…You will never have to worry about me choosing between you and someone else… You will always come first with me. Tatum nods. She watches as Hux places all of his interrogation gear on the kitchen island with a curious smirk on her face. Hux walks behind her and kisses the back of her head as they start placing the gear into a duffel bag. Hux grabs the bag and takes her hand. “Are you ready baby?” Tatum takes a deep breath and nods as she takes his hand…


End file.
